


Suffer by Get Scared

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [17]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM?, Kaneki is a bit messed up after what happened with jason, Kinky, M/M, mature - Freeform, slightly nsfw, takes it out on tsukiyama's perverted tendencies, white haired!kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482





	Suffer by Get Scared

After what happened with Jason, Kaneki was different. He dropped off the grid. None of the people from Anteiku knew where he was. People asked. No one found him. That was, until Tsukiyama. This Frenchman had an uncanny ability to find his beloved. He didn't care what messed up fate Kaneki endured, he just, well, wanted to be with him. 

Call it love, if you will. Call it dependence, if you must. But, the two shared a connection. A special bond. At least, in Tsukiyama's eyes.

There had been rumors, of a masked individual, Centipede, they called him. Hair, white as snow. Eyes dead, lost, gone. He had a peculiar job _._ People would go to him when they felt the need to be 'punished.' Some thought he took it too far. Some thought he just was a marvelous, well, _sadist_.

Tsukiyama had looked into him, because he thought this individual might be Kaneki. And, unfortunately for him, he was right. There were parts of Tsukiyama that were awakened. Parts of him, he thought didn't exist. The poor man's dependence had gotten much stronger. It wasn't a simple matter of liking Kaneki anymore. No, he _needed_ Kaneki. There wasn't another human in the universe that could satisfy his perverted nature. So, as he stood here, chained to the ceiling, in the center of this room, he began to drool, in anticipation. The door opened; Kaneki walked in.

"You've already taken the fun out of it, getting into those chains on your own accord," Kaneki clicked his tongue. He was disappointed. No matter what he did, this guy kept coming back. 

What would he have to do? To destroy his spirit completely? He'd rather not have someone he knew be a regular. It just felt a bit wrong, which only made him harsher, because Kaneki hated being reminded of what he had been before. He hated the weak version of himself, the version that tried to please others. He just wanted people to suffer. He wanted them to experience the pain, of what Jason had put him through. 

He didn't want to kill. No. Killing meant you were dead. Death meant you were free. He wanted _suffering._ He wanted _agony._ If you enjoyed the agony, well, that was your problem, wasn't it? As long as he could cause pain, it didn't matter. 

"I'm s-"

_Slap._

"Did I say you could speak?" Kaneki glared. Tsukiyama shook his head 'no.'

"What do you call me?"

"Kane-"

Kaneki kneed Tsukiyama in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"I asked what you _called_ me. Not what my name is."

"Master?" Tsukiyama muttered, trying to regain his breath.

"What was that? Speak up."

"Master," Tsukiyama repeated. Louder this time. Kaneki crossed his arms. His face was always the same. Stern. No grin. No smile. Just a resting face. Cold. Cold enough to cause goosebumps on Tsukiyama. 

Kaneki stood there, without a shirt, in skin-tight leather pants and shoes that would make Sebastian Michaelis proud. Tsukiyama was bare. He wore nothing, only the chains around his wrists. Kaneki was staring at him, eyeing his body up and down, eating him with his gaze. He shivered. What was this? This wasn't how it usually happened.

There were items around the room. Lots of them, all hanging from the walls like trophies. Tsukiyama had been subject to almost each of them, at least once, but he could never decide which was his favorite. 

Kaneki walked over to a small table, in the corner, it had needles resting on it. Each needle was filled with a special liquid that could impair any ghoul's ability to regenerate. He grabbed one, and walked back over to Tsukiyama, he stood, hovering, then, without warning, he stabbed Tsukiyama in the eye. Though the male had experienced this before, he could never get used to it and he cried out in pain. Kaneki's eyes lit up, ever so slightly, as this happened. The only emotion he could ever experience was the pleasure of knowing others could feel _pain_.

The white-haired ghoul walked behind Tsukiyama so that he could grab an item on the wall. The last one. The only one that Tsukiyama had never experienced before. Kaneki picked it up and flicked his wrist. A whip. _The whip._ It cracked. Tsukiyama tensed. It hadn't hit him, it had just grazed him. Kaneki flicked his wrist, again, and again, and again, and again, each time the impact was a bit harder, a bit worse, eventually Tsukiyama cried out. He moaned. He could feel the blood dripping down his back from the previous encounter the whip had on the flesh.

Over and over again Kaneki did this. Over and over again Tsukiyama yelled out in pleasure. He was a ghoul. And as such, there is hardly a time when a ghoul can feel pain. Their bodies have far too many defenses. This was bliss. This was heaven. How much could he endure? What were the limits? 

The echoes of yelps, moans, groans, and pants resounded of the walls. They created a melody, one that Kaneki loved to hear. _Revenge_. He thought. _Suffer, suffer, suffer like I did._ his mind repeated. _No one can judge my soul._ His mind laughed. _Until they've tasted the pain themselves. I'm going to cut you open and make you sick. Either sick with love and yearning, or sick with agony and fear._

Tsukiyama blacked out. When he regained consciousness, he was on the floor, dizzy, bleeding, on his stomach. His arms were tied, above his head, and his legs were tied too. He could feel Kaneki sitting on him. Then, he felt something wet and sticky. It was saliva. Kaneki was licking his wounds. Kaneki was enjoying his flesh. Tsukiyama knew that Kaneki barely ate. He would play with his food too long and it would go bad before he got the chance to dig in. Although he knew this, he still thought it strange, Kaneki wasn't behaving as he normally did. 

Kaneki stood up and walked to squat before Tsukiyama. He grabbed the purple hair and jerked Tsukiyama's face up, "get on your knees."

"W-what?"

"Get. On. Your. Knees. Don't make me say it a third time," Kaneki dropped Tsukiyama's head. The male attempted to get on his knees, but, his body was too weak to do so. He ended up up only being able to support himself on his elbows, with his butt sticking up in the air. This must've been what Kaneki intended, for Tsukiyama heard the zipper of Kaneki's pants. Tsukiyama became painfully aware of the wetness of his entrance. Had Kaneki been preparing him? In the time that he was unconscious? Tsukiyama became aroused at the thought. Kaneki hadn't even inserted himself yet.

There were no longer screams that filled this room. Now, it was only moans. Tsukiyama's throat was sore, he yelled out too much. He was losing the strength in his arms, not that he had much to begin with, and longed to get rid of these ropes. They dug into his skin. He was bleeding. He would bruise. But, at least he would be satisfied, knowing that Kaneki had taken full advantage of his body. What more could he hope for? He was simply a ghoul's possession. Nothing more. Nothing less. And he was fine with that.


End file.
